EPIC
by CoolAliceVega
Summary: Dos chicas dejan atrás unas aburridas vacaciones, y bajo extrañas circunstancias, terminan en los dominios de un receloso e indeferente Rey Elfo.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! este es mi primer fanfic, y debo confesar que estoy bastante nerviosa, ¿les gustará o no?, no puedo evitar hacerme la misma maldita pregunta una y otra vez, :( con suerte espero que sí, les guste como a mi me ha gustado escribirla! :) solo quiero aclarar que las nuestras protagonistas femeninas son personajes de mi loca imaginación, pero todo lo demás pertenece al increible y bello mundo de Tolkien! :) una cosa más, adoro el Thranduil que interpretó el actor Lee Pace (al cual adoro también) así que me baso totalmente en los acontecimientos de las peliculas del Hobbit! GO PETER JACKSON! :)**

**Pleaseeee dejenme reviews! me encantaría que me dijeran que les parece! :)**

Cap 1:

Mi cuerpo yacía tumbado boca arriba, cada que vez que podía le daba un estirón a las piernas y los brazos, me sentía adolorida, debían de haber pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que me ejercitaba, malditos sean los aerobicos, me quejo mentalmente, todo aquello había sido obra de Liz, mi mejor amiga, volví a estirarme, hice una mueca de dolor,

-¿Cuándo piensas levantarte?, No hemos terminado la rutina-

Otra vez tan mandona como siempre,

-Liz, por favor ya basta, no más rutinas-

-¡Vamos! Solo nos quedan diez minutos más-

Me dice con un tono emocionado, rayos, lo que Liz se proponía lo conseguía, me quité toalla de la frente, abrí los ojos y la miré consternada, Liz era muy atractiva, con su cabello negro azabache, que le caía en bucles casi hasta la cintura, unos grandes ojos azul marino brillantes y la piel de un blanco increible,

-No puedo creer que quieras ver morir a tu amiga, aquí, de esta forma tan humillante en medio del salón de un gimnasio-

Se rié y se le hacen hoyuelos a ambos lados de la cara, le devuelvo la sonrisa y tomo la mano que me tiende, mis musculos adoloridos vuelven a tensarse y suelto una maldicion,

-Ok, amiga, por hoy es todo, voy a apiadarme de ti-

Ah, interesante, Liz Lawrence se apiada de mi, en mi mente doy voleteretas de felicidad, miro a mi alrededor, el salon se había quedado vacio, todo iluminado, las paredes de un blanco muy limpio y el suelo de madera pulida hasta parecer un espejo, demasiado amplio y demasiado blanco para mi gusto; recogimos las bolsas que habiamos tirado en una esquina,meto dentro el pomo de agua y la toalla, Liz se colocó la suya por encima de los hombros, hasta en ropa de deporte se veia bien, no puedo evitar mirarme en uno de los gigantescos espejos, una chica delgada, de largas piernas. cintura estrecha y caderas anchas me mira de vuelta, mi pelo era un desastre, rebeldes mechones rojizos se hacían notar, ambos lados de un espezo cerquillo, que mi amiga en incontables ocaciones había intentado cortar, afirmando que era un crimen contra un rostro bonito y que desperdicio mi atractivo con mi personalidad, arrugo las cejas en señal de desaprobación, como un acto reflejo intento arreglarme el cabello, me acerco al espejo un poco más, los ojos color avellana de mi reflejo me miran preocupados y unas cuantas pecas casi invisibles hacen su aparición encima del puente de mi nariz, odio esas malditas pecas, uf, pierdo el tiempo, no hay manera de arreglar mi desastrosa cabellera ondulada, me voy arrastrando los pies, detrás de Liz, hacia las duchas.

El viaje de vuelta a casa había sido demasido largo, o quizás es que mis piernas se movían demasiado lento, miro el reloj, son más de las siete, mi amiga camina a mi lado y gesticula con las manos al mismo tiempo que me cuenta algo, estoy tan cansada que apenas la escucho, me limito a asentir con la cabeza, se que Liz odia que no le preste atención, pero no puedo evitarlo,

-Sarah Marie Evans, ¿estas escuchando algo de lo que digo?-

Ups, esta enfadada

-Claro que te estoy oyendo-

Miento sin pensarlo, me mira con los ojos entrecerrados,

-No estas oyendo ni una palabra, te conozco, estas demasiado cansada-

Oh, Liz tenía razón en esta, me conoce muy bien, como la palma de su mano,

-Ya te dije, te escucho con todas mis fuerzas-

No es que tenga muchas, pienso fastidiada, soy un desastre mintiendo,

-Bien, entonces vienes ¿no?-

¿Vienes? ¿A dónde?, me repito mentalmente, mi subconsciente me observa dudoso, claro que no vas a ningun lado, no estabas prestando atención, me grita, di que no vas,

-Si, totalmente, ¿A dónde quieres ir? -

No entiendo el porque de mi respuesta, pienso con tristeza que me voy a arrepentir luego, miro a Liz, tiene una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja, me agarra del brazo y sale corriendo conmigo a cuestas, llegamos a la parada de autobuses mas cercana, mis ojos estan abiertos como platos,

-Bien, nos vamos a Milford Sound-

Me quedo sin aire, se ha vuelto loca

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca?!-

Repito las palabras que dije en mi mente, Liz se vuelve a reir, no lo puede decir en serio, quizás solo quiere asustarme, intento calmarme,

-Liz, estamos en North Shore, Milford Sound está a casi tres horas de viaje, por favor dime que estas bromeando-

-Oh, vamos, no seas gallina-

-No estoy siendo gallina Liz, mis abuelos van a procuparse, es muy tarde ya-

Mi amiga entorna los ojos, me coge por los hombros, me endereza, y me ve fijamente con un brillo aquamarina en la mirada,

-Puedes llamarlos luego, además, me has estado dando lata todo el verano para ir, recuerdas que dijimos, que ibamos a hacer algo emocionante estas vacaciones-

-Primero, esto no tiene nada de emocionante, la palabra que buscas es estúpido, y segundo, cuando me refería a ir, no significaba tambien,ir practicamente en medio de la noche y en autobus –

-Deja de ser tan sarcastica siempre-

Me dice con irritación, genial, uno de los pocos dias que se me ocurre salir sin el coche y pasa esto, lo dejaste porque pensabas que iba a ser una tipica tarde en el gimansio y que, cuando terminaras estarias demasiado cansada para manejar, me respondo a mi misma, no puedo creer lo que hago, las luces de un autobus amarillesco aparecen frente a nosotras y me sorprenden, Liz se sube de un salto y se gira para mirarme nuevamente,

-¿Vienes o no, Evans?-

Y ahí esta Liz Lawrence, siempre tan decidida, con pasos indecisos me acerco a la escalerilla, ojala yo pudiera ser así de resuelta, sabes que es una mala idea, me grita mi subconsciente, pero no le hago caso, pongo un pie e impulso el otro para subir, ya estoy arriba, la puertas se cierran detrás de mi y el conductor nos observa enfadado, pagamos los tickets y miro hacia adelante, los asientos estan casi todos vacíos, escogemos los que están al fondo,

-Liz, eres una mala influencia-

Le digo con tristeza,

-Ya verás amiga, será un experiencia épica-

Me dice mientras me da un abrazo emocionada, disfruto de la brisa nocturna que entra por la ventanilla, y entonces pienso, ¿Qué podría tener este viaje de épico e inesperado?, me acomodo en el asiento y mi subconsciente me mira, cruza las piernas y sonrie maliciosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Solo quería añadir, que los lugares que pongo en este fanfic, son lugares reales de Nueva Zelanda! uf, espero que eso no me meta en problemas! :)**

**PLEASEEEEEE, nuevamente, dejenme saber que les parece! :)**

**LETS READ!**

Cap 2:

No puedo creer lo que veo, luego de tres horas y media de viaje, una intrincada caminata y algun que otro resguño en las rodillas, hemos llegado, wow, me quedo perpleja

-Este lugar esta mejor de lo que recordaba-

Liz tambien parece sorprendida,

-¿Cómo sabias de esto?-

-Solía venir con mi madre hace algunos años-

Miro a mi alrededor, increible, delante de mi hay un lago que se extiende hasta donde mis ojos pueden alcanzar, rodeado de arboles con hojas rojizas que se apretujan unos con otros , casi como haciendole reverencias, el agua esta tranquila y brilla bajo la intensa luz de una expectacular luna en el cielo despejado, pensaba que ya me había acostumbrado a los paisajes hermosos de Nueva Zelanda, pero continuaban sorprendiendome,

-Sip, hasta podría ser sacado de esos libros que te gustan tanto-

En eso le daba toda la razón, este lugar se ajustaría perfectamente, en cualquier libro de Literatura Fantastica, mi favorita.

Dejamos nuestras cosas entre unas raices y mi amiga sin pensarlo dos veces se agarra a una rama y comienza a escalar,

-¿En serio?-

Le digo cruzandome de brazos,

-Vamos Evans, no seas aguafiestas-

¿Aguafiestas yo?, no que va, le sigo la corriente y subo detrás de ella, resulta ser más facil de lo que parece, en mi vida había escalado un arbol, nos acomodamos como podemos en una de las gruesas ramas cercanas al agua, la vista esta genial, Liz me mira orgullosa,

-Ok, esta bien, lo admito, quizás esto no fue tan mala idea despues de todo-

Sonrie abiertamente, complacida de que le de la razón, dobla la rodilla y coloca el pie sobre la rama para sacarse algo de los bolsillos de su mono deportivo azul celeste,

-Venga, llama a tus abuelos-

Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, tomo el celular y toco el marcado rápido, me sorprendo, no hay tono, miro la barra de intensidad de señal, vacía,

-No hay recepción-

Liz se encoje de hombros, me muevo alejandome de ella, alzando el telefono por encima de mi cabeza, rayos, nada, la barra sigue vacía, y continúo deslizandome, me estiro todo lo que puedo apoyandome en la mano izquierda, casi estoy en el borde, la rama se tensa bajo mi peso,

-Sarah, ten ciudado no vayas a…..-

Ahogo un grito, siento el crujido de la madera al partirse, y mientras caigo veo la cara de horror de mi amiga y sus dedos extendidos hacia mí, el agua gélida hace contacto con mi cuerpo, no puedo respirar, intento abrir los ojos, no veo nada, obscuridad por todos lados, mis pies patalean, estoy siendo arrastrada al fondo con una fuerza tremenda, grito desesperada y me coloco las manos al cuello, sabías que no deberias haber venido, me dice mi subconsciente aun cruzada de piernas y arqueando una ceja, siento el agua colarse por mis fosas nasales, me estoy ahogando.


End file.
